Como la luna y el sol
by xLadyKirbyKruegerx
Summary: Una vez la paz vuelve a reinar en la tierra, y ellos hubieron de volver a la "Planicie Celestial" el cual era su hogar, y después de aquella larga travesía llena de momentos de regocijo y penurias, el joven Ushiwaka, de la tribu celestial, decide abrirle su corazón a su amada Diosa... (WakaxGijinka!Amaterasu)


**(¿Dónde están los fans de habla española de éste hermoso juego? No, en serio, ¿Dónde demonios están? Okami es un juego demasiado maravilloso como para que se haya quedado sólo en el país del sol naciente o en los países ingleses, vamos, no sean tímidos, ayuden a que ésta maravillosa sección se llene de historias en español para que muchas personas como yo disfruten de un buen fic de éste grandioso juego sin tener que recurrir a un traductor. **

**Pero en fin, en vista de que la sección en español de Okami está casi vacía, quise hacer mi pequeño aporte con una mini-historia acerca de Ushiwaka y su querida Amaterasu (La cual está humanizada en éste relato) puesto que no he encontrado ninguno de ésta parejita en español y no me apena dejar mi pequeño granito de arena para que los tímidos fans, tanto del juego como de la pareja de Waka y Amy, sientan un pequeño regocijo al encontrar a alguien con gustos similares. Pero en fin, vamos allá:**

_**"Los personajes de Okami no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la compañía Capcom")**_

* * *

-Bueno, henos aquí. -Te susurré mientras la Barca Celestial llegaba a nuestro destino, claro indicio de que nuestra aventura había llegado a su fin. No pude evitar mirar atrás y notar lo vacío de la superficie de la divina embarcación, aquellos que fueron mis compañeros perecieron por culpa mía, por mis egoísmos y mis descuidos, y no puedo evitar sentir un ligero nudo en la garganta que amenaza con salir en llanto, acompañado de un engorroso sentimiento de querer golpearme a mi mismo por lo inútil que fui para ellos.  
-No te sientas mal, diste todo lo que pudiste. -Me llamas con tu primorosa y dulce voz, tocándome el antebrazo con una fina delicadeza, usando sus delicados dedos, como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento.

Ah, Amaterasu, siempre me sorprendes, desde tiempos inmemoriables que te las ingenias para dejarme boquiabierto y darme gratas -e inesperadas- acciones abruptas que me dejan anonadado y confundido, a pesar de yo ser el maestro de las predicciones, sin embargo, solo tú sabes cómo romper con toda regla, irrumpiendo contra el destino con tus divinos actos, donde terminas convenciéndome más de que, simplemente, eres la merecedora del título "Diosa del Sol" y "Madre de todos nosotros." Porque eso es lo que eres para todos, una madre, que con su bondadosa alma y su puro ser termina por iluminar hasta la más oscura de las almas y perdonar hasta el más vil de los actos de cualquier oveja que descarriada que le haya dado la espalda al bien, aún asi, Amaterasu, logras, no sé cómo, inmiscuirte en forma tal en el espíritu de aquel desamparado y de forma inexplicable -hasta para mí- y conseguías limpiar a ése ser de todo pecado y de la oscuridad que aquejaba a aquel frágil espíritu tambalante entre el bien y el mal.

No entiendo cómo lo haces, de dónde sacas tanta fortaleza, a quién habrás salido tan impetuosa, han pasado los años y yo con ellos a tu lado, pero sigo sin comprenderlo, aunque creo que nunca lo haré, porque, Amaterasu, eres simplemente maravillosa.

-¿Waka? -Me invocas nuevamente. Ah, querida mía, no uses de nuevo tu voz para conmigo, cada sílaba que sale de tus labios, cada palabra que pronuncias, cada sonido que emitas, acabará por derretirme y por convencerme de que efectivamente lo que siente éste guardián lunar por tí es amor. -¿Ocurre algo? -Ah, qué hermosura, tus ojos se posan en los míos, en un desesperado intento por encontrar lo que tanto incomoda a mi confuso corazón, pero lamento descepcionarte, mi niña, si yo no puedo comprenderte del todo, yo tampoco te lo permitiré, sino, nuestra vida juntos sería muy aburrida, ¿No lo crees?  
-Tranquila, _Mà Cherrié_... -Digo estirando una de mis manos para ayudarte a descender de nuestro transporte para que lleguemos finalmente a donde pertenecemos, cuidando de transmitirte mi más honesta calma mediante éste tacto que es el apretón de nuestras manos y el dulce enredo de nuestros dedos. -Bienvenida a casa. -Te susurro a una de tus lobeznas orejas mientras, con cuidado, tomo uno de los mechones de tu cabello y con delicadeza lo huelo ante tí, ¡Ja! ¡Qué ternura! Te has sonrojado, pero dime, lindura, ¿A qué maravillosa escencia debo el encantador aroma que acompaña tu cabellera tan blanca como la nieve? ¿Cerezos? No, es... ¿Son dulces naranjas las que huelo? -Siéntete cómoda, _Mà Cherrié_, no seas tímida, estamos en casa ahora, ¿No? -Y tras mis palabras observas el extenso y esplendoroso valle que se ha manifestado antre nuestras miradas, es un bosque maravilloso y extenso que nos entregan un espectáculo donde reinan as pálidas y bellas flores del cerezo que caen con suma delicadeza y con sinigual encanto ante nosotros...

Pero estoy hablando demasiado, no son lo suficientemente hermosas, no como tú, Amaterasu, aquellas flores _sakura _que vez, no son preciosas, no como yo las veo, a tu lado, están marchitas de la vergüenza al reconocer que la Diosa del Sol está ahí presente y están conscientes de que tú eres, por millares, muchísimo más bella de lo que ellas jamás lo serán. Sin embargo, eres tú la única que no es consciente de ello y corres emocionada para girar bajo las copas de los árboles, logrando que tu cuerpo y tu fino kimono quede impregnado de aquellos pétalos tan rosados como tus labios.

Y yo sonrío, no puedo evitarlo, la vista que me entregas es simplemente perfecta, y de una ternura tal que llega a ser abrumadora, y logras hacerme olvidar por toda la pesadilla que pasé, logras que deje de lado todas las penurias que pasamos juntos, y que juntos supimos enfrentar tanto como hicimos en un pasado, pero, je, supongo que tú no lo recuerdas. No puedo enojarme, es algo que no me nace, a demás, estoy consciente de que eres distraída, pero eso es parte de ti, y es un hecho que no hace más que el profundo amor que siento hacia a tí crezca más a cada segundo. Doy uno, dos, tres pasos hacia a tí después de haberme quitado mis bellas aunque incómodas sandalias para sentir mejor el suave tacto de éste celestial cielo y acompañarte en tu regocijo; si, parece divertido, yo también quisiera moverme con la gracia que tú lo haces bajo la lluvia de petalos, pero no sería lo mismo, prefiero quedarme como espectador y observarte contenta, tan contenta que por un momento me dan ganas de llorar de la emoción de verte sumergida en tal regocijo. Tu cabello se mueve al son de tus movimientos y nuevamente llega a mí el aroma de ésa cítrica pero dulce fruta, y me observas a lo lejos clavando tus oscuras orbes en las mías, invitándome a bailar contigo, celebrando que una vez más la paz reina en el mundo de los humanos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No lo sé y no quiero detenerme a pensar en ello, simplemente me dejo llevar por el cálido roce de tus manos tomando las mías para acompañarte en tu felicidad y me centro en pensar únicamente en el presente, en tí, ahora; tan dulce, tan tierna, tan feliz y radiante, tan esplendorosa y brillante como el sol que representa tu espíritu.

Si, porque tú eres el sol, y yo la luna. Gracias a tí pude ver lo que era correcto, y en última instancia, con su bella y pura alma lograste clarificar mi confuso ser, lograste sacarme de la oscuridad y lograste hacerme comprender que hay más gente a demás de mí, por desgracia lo he comprendido cuando mis compañeros yacían sin vida ante mis ojos, fue demasiado tarde, pero lo lograste, y por si fuera poco, conseguiste que en mí naciera finalmente la llama del amor.

Mi amada diosa, quisiera comunicarte todo lo que ha pasado en mi mente desde el primer momento en que te vi, quisiera decirte lo vacío que me sentí cuando abandonaste éstos sagrados valles para liberar a la tierra de una destrucción inminente, y quisiera sobretodo decirte el gusto que me dio el ver que salieras con vida una vez más de entre las garras de la oscuridad, de aquel temido ser llamado _**"Yami"**_.

-¿Estás tan contento como yo? -Me dices mientras sujetas mis prendas del color de los cerezos entre tus delicadas e inquietas manos, sonriendo ampliamente con un leve rosa en tus mejillas, y yo lo único que te entrego como respuesta es una sonrisa cargada de mi mas honesta dulzura para luego correr uno de tus pálidos cabellos que, revoltoso, cubría uno de tus brillantes ojos azabache.

Lo siento si fui tan antipático contigo en un comienzo, lo siento si te exigí demasiado y lo siento si debí hacerte daño en más de un enfrentamiento, pero todo fue por el motivo de tu seguridad, todo fue porque quería que te fortalecieras aún más para enfrentar a las hordas malignas que se abalanzaban sobre tí sin piedad y finalmente, para sellar tu destino estando cara a cara con Yami. Espero puedas comprender que todo siempre fue pensando en tu bien. Es cierto, hubo percances, quizás mis capacidades para adivinar el futuro deban perfeccionarse un poco más, pero todas aquellas contrariedades que se nos fueron imponiendo en el camino... Simplemente estoy agradecido por todo ello, porque si no hubiese sido así, nuestro lazo no sería tan potente como ahora, y no nos hubiésemos unido tanto como lo hicimos en ésta fantástica odisea.

-Eres realmente hermosa. -No aguanté más y me armé del valor suficiente como para decirte de alguna forma, lo perfecta que creo que eres, y créeme, es encantador el observar como te alejas rápidamente de mi mientras mueves tu cabeza con tu carita de muñeca roja a más no poder.  
-¡¿Qué dices, tonto?! -Exclamas sorprendida ante aquel comentario.  
-Y a demás de bella, humilde. -Le digo guiñando el ojo derecho mientras recojo uno de mis dorados y largos cabellos tras mi oreja. -Oh, ¿He dicho algo inapropiado? -Sonrió ampliamente una vez más mientras me acerco a ti, _Mà cherrié_, y tambaleante, retrocedes aún algo confundida hasta que el tronco de uno de los árboles te impide seguir alejándote de mi. Aún sin entender nada, miras a ambos lados, como buscando a alguien que pueda explicarte mi repentino comportamiento. Cautivado por tu actuar, me acerco más y más a ti, lentamente, halagado por el hecho de que, a pesar de que te estoy dando pie a que huyas de mi persona, te quedas ahí como si nada, mirándome fijo y sin chistar, dejando que la distancia que ahora nos separa sea sólo de un par de centímetros de tu rostro con el mío, y totalmente radiante, tomo entre mis dedos tu delicado mentón para alzar tu carita y así lograr que nuestras miradas se crucen una vez más. Y tú sigues ahí, inamovible y sin resistirte.

Oh, ahora lo comprendo, Amaterasu, ¿No será que en el fondo de tu ser quieras que ocurra lo que tengo planeado? ¿Será que anhelas que finalmente nuestra relación sea un hecho? ¿Será que en el fondo el sentimiento es mutuo?

-¿Qué harás? -Me preguntas con inocencia tal que por un momento siento arrepentimiento por lo que haré, pero lo lamento, el sentimiento hacia a tí es mutuo, mi amada luz del sol, y sin responderte procedo a probar el dulce rosa que adorna tu fino rostro.

Permítame decirle, señorita, que sus labios son exquisitos, son suaves y finos, y es inevitable invitarlos a que se muevan junto a los míos para ayudarle a comprender de una vez lo que mi corazón siente por usted. Y es ahora cuando opté por hacerlo, sin usar palabras estoy transmitiéndote, querida mía, todo lo que por tantos años he callado, y que éste arduo viaje me logró ayudar a asimilar se había convertido en un sentimiento de puro amor y cariño. Ya no pude más con mi alma y el deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos se hizo más potente, y todo ésto es gracias a tí; el Waka que está ante tí, es aquel que tú formaste con tu cálido ser y que con tu bondadoso corazón ayudaste a moldear el mío para sentirse un poco más "humano":

-Mm, sabe a frutas. -Susurro cerca de tu boca mientras tus ojos, abiertos a más no poder, de un sentimiento de confusión menguan a uno de inmensa alegría y sonriés de medio lado, para luego volver a cerrarlos y decirme.  
-Finalmente, ¿A cuánto más querías hacerme esperar? -Y ante aquellas encantadoras palabras, no puedo evitar abrazarte y recogijarme al comprobar que el amor ha aflorado en ambos. -Te amo, Waka.  
-Y yo te amo a tí, _Mà Cherrié_. -Y finalmente, rodeo tu cintura, abrazando junto a ella tu larga cabellera blanca y vuelvo a unirme a ti mediante un beso, el cual ésta vez es correspondido con la misma ternura con la que te lo he entregado con anterioridad mientras envuelves mi cuello con tus brazos para atraerme más hacia tu persona y profundizar ésta cálida unión...

Si, porque tú eres el sol, y yo la luna, porque siempre has sacado lo mejor de mi, siempre has hecho que en mi nazca un ser bondadoso y desinteresado y es algo que sólo tú lo has logrado, mi pequeña. Claro, porque la luna no puede brillar sin ayuda del sol, ¿No?

**FIN**


End file.
